Field
The present application relates to multi-channel coherent transceivers and related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
Coherent transceivers include various components. A laser, transmit and receive circuitry, and one or more application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) are sometimes included. The transmit circuitry is sometimes formed as a photonic integrated circuit (PIC), as is the receive circuitry.